First Experience
by Aldred Kurofer
Summary: "Ngggh! Aku sudah tak tahan!" Ia pun mulai menekan bagian itu lebih keras. Lebih keras. Amat keras. Menekan keras hingga akhirnya cairan putih itu keluar juga dari tempatnya. \\ Warning: see rated? drabble, twist.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: Possible OoC, Humor-twist fail nan jayus, saya rasa sih pendek ._., SETTING: HETAGAKUEN! first entry in this fandom :D**

* * *

**First Experience**

**.**

**.**

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan gusar ke dalam toilet sekolah khusus pria, pemuda itu langsung menghampiri cermin besar yang tertanam di dinding yang sama dengan wastafel. Sedikit kehabisan napas, namun air mukanya terlihat sehat saja. Biarpun demikian, pemuda yang temperamental ini menyiratkan sesuatu hal yang aneh dan ganjil dari mata hijaunya.

Panik? Mungkin. Atau… alasan lain?

Setelah beberapa detik menetralkan kembali tubuh dan pikirannya dengan berdiri diam di depan cermin besar itu, ia menatap pantulan bayangan maya di cermin itu. Hanya ada dirinya. Berdiri sendiri dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Oh! Jangan lupakan serabut merah yang sedari tadi menghiasi kedua pipi pucat pemuda pirang itu.

Ya, sebenarnya ia mempunyai alasan tersendiri mengapa dirinya memasuki tempat―sakral yang katanya paling banyak ditinggali setan―itu dengan wajah semerah _lipstick_ serta langkah jauh lebih cepat dan berisik ketimbang motor _scooter matic_ yang belakangan ini kerap digemari masyarakat publik.

Iris hijaunya menatap bayangannya ke satu titik di bagian tubuhnya. Titik vital di tubuhnya yang menjadi sumber segala macam emosinya saat ini. Ia perlahan mulai menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuhnya itu dengan ekspresi wajah agak jijik dan aneh. Pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Penasaran, ia mulai menekan bagian itu dengan telunjuknya.

Kenyal. Dan aneh.

Wajahnya mulai memerah semakin berseri akibat sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari aksinya barusan. Tetap memperhatikan titik itu di bayangan cermin, ia kembali menekannya. Lebih bertenaga dari sebelumnya. Ia merasa sedikit lagi ia melakukan penekanan terhadap titik itu, maka ia akan merasa lega, dan reaksi aneh yang ditimbulkan titik itu akan mengurang.

Ia terus menekan perlahan. Pelan…pelan…pelan…

"Ngggh! Aku sudah tak tahan!" tukas pemuda pirang itu dengan seluruh wajah memerah dengan suara aneh serta jantung berdegup kencang.

Ia pun mulai menekan bagian itu lebih keras. Lebih keras. Amat keras. Menekan keras hingga akhirnya cairan putih itu keluar juga dari tempatnya.

"Aah!~"

Lega. Ya, ia amat lega begitu mengetahui sebuah titik aneh kecil yang mendadak muncul di wajah mulusnya itu akhirnya pecah juga. Lega karena akhirnya inti jerawat kecil berwarna putih itu akhirnya tidak membuat wajahnya nyeri serta kepala pening.

"Ha-ah!~ _Feels so much better! _Sialan, gara-gara jerawat sialan ini aku harus tersiksa begini!" rutuk sang pemuda British dengan segala gerutuan kasar yang biasa keluar dari mulutnya yang tidak bisa dituliskan di sini mengingat rated cerita ini masih T.

Setelah yakin semua isi jerawat kecil pertamanya―yang memang hal ini adalah pengalaman pertama dirinya yang bermuka mulus nan tampan, bahkan terlalu mulus hingga orang-orang sering membuatnya memakai peran uke manis ketimbang seme _gentle_ itu ditumbuhi satu titik kecil jerawat―itu keluar, ia membilas wajahnya dengan air segar wastafel dan mengeringkan wajahnya dengan tisu yang tersedia di toilet yang terbilang cukup mewah itu.

Yakin wajahnya sudah kering dan kembali normal tanpa serabut merah di kanan-kiri, ia merapikan seragam dan jasnya yang sedikit lecek dan keluar dari toilet itu dengan perasaan lega dan degup jantung normal. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan tempat ia meninggalkan seluruh barang sekolahnya.

Alasan ia sangat gusar dan panik begitu pertama memasuki toilet tadi sebenarnya amatlah sederhana.

* * *

"_Hoo, jadi alasan mengapa arus muatan selalu digambar berlawanan arah dengan arah gerak muatan itu hanyalah untuk mengenang jasa penemunya? Ha-ah!~ Nambah-nambahin teori saja!" gerutu pemuda Amerika berkacamata itu sembari memutar-mutar pulplennya malas. Tentu saja malas, sebab dirinya tidak memiliki stok hamburgernya di dalam perpustakaan sekolah mewah itu._

"_Huh, baru begini saja kamu sudah mengeluh! Masih banyak yang harus dipahami, tahu? Atau setidaknya, pahami segala macam teori yang tertera di 25 halaman buku ini!" pemuda satunya yang duduk berseberangan dengan pemuda kacamata tadi mulai ikut menggerutui sikap-perilaku mantan adik angkatnya yang satu itu. Dan kita semua tahu, jika pemuda beralis unik itu sudah mulai menanggapi dengan sinis, maka perpustakaan yang tenang dan sepi itu akan beralih fungsi sejenak menjadi arena perang―ah, oke, terlalu lebay._

"_Siapa sih yang menulis benda berat berukuran kecil yang bikin frustasi dan bosen macem gini?"_

"_Ini disebut buku. Kalau kubilang orangku yang menulisnya, bagaimana heh?"_

"_Aah! Pantesan aja! Memang sulit yah memahami orang-orang berpikiran kuno? Memang butuh kerja keras lebih!~" ucap pemuda bermata biru benderang itu dengan nada ledekan khasnya yang hanya ia tujukan kepada orang yang duduk di depannya ini._

"_Justru negara-negara seperti kamulah yang sulit sekali hidup teratur dan terikat etika! Padahal seingatku, dulu aku sudah mendidikmu dengan baik, _eh git!_" balas sang alis eksotis lebih sinis lagi, tidak menyadari maksud ledekan pemuda Amerika bertampang―sok―polos di depannya itu._

"_Haha! Tuh 'kan, kuno? _Git _itu 'kan _software K*rnel L*nux_ yang diciptain sama Finland." Pemuda penggila _junk food _itu mulai menjayus guna menghilangkan kebosanannya yang ditimbulkan dari berkutat dengan buku dan tugas setengah jam lamanya._

"Dimwit! _Bukan itu maksudnya! Kamu ini bisa lebih menjengkelkan lagi tidak sih?" tukas sang pemuda yang lebih-tua-tetapi-berwajah-muda itu dengan serabut merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Tidak, ia bukannya malu seperti malu-malu yang dialami remaja perempuan yang mengalami cinta monyet, merah di wajahnya itu dikarenakan darah mulai naik ke kepalanya saking kesalnya ia._

"_Hahaha!~ Dasar orang tua galak!~" balas sang pemuda kacamata enteng sembari menarik sebelah wajah sang _partner_ tugas pelan. Ehm, niat Alfred memang hanya pelan, namun siapa juga tahu, negara serba instan itu memiliki tenaga yang berlebih yang membuat negara-negara lain tercengang. Alhasil, sebuah buku lebih tebal lah yang berhasil mendarat di kepalanya tanpa sempat ia menghindar._

"Damnit_! Sakit bodoh! Kamu tidak pernah sadar apa dengan tenagamu, heh?" Arthur kembali mengeluarkan sumpah serapah andalannya sembari mengelus-elus sebelah pipinya yang terasa melebar akibat cubitan ehm-pelan-ehm sang mantan adik._

"Sh*t! _Aku di sini juga sakit banget, tahu! Sial sekali kamu dan buku-buku tebalmu! Aduduh…!" gerutu Alfred balik sembari mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya guna mengurangi rasa nyeri akibat hantaman benda kecil super berat yang sempat membuat otaknya membeku 10 menit lalu._

_Hening sejenak selama kedua belah pihak masih sibuk mengobati diri masing-masing. Alfred yang memang dasarnya kuat hingga nyeri itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, kini memperhatikan wajah sang mantan kakak angkat yang tengah duduk di depannya. Ya, wajahnya yang masih memerah akibat cubitan ehm-pelannya-ehm. Ia memperhatikan satu titik kecil yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya di wajah yang biasanya mulus, manis itu._

"_Pfft—Hahahahaha!~"_

"_Apaan sih tau-tau ketawa? Kamu mulai miring, eh?" tukas sang _British_ dengan nada sinis dan sedikit cemas jikalau apa yang dikatakannya barusan adalah benar._

"_Haha!~ Akhirnya kamu puber juga, eh! Aku jadi bingung, sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua di sini? Fufufu!~" ucap Alfred masih tertawa senang―yang menurut Arthur aneh dan menjengkelkan._

"_Tentu saja aku, _git! _Dan aku sudah mengalami masa seperti itu! Hentikan ah ocehanmu itu!" omel Arthur yang lama-kelamaan terdengar seperti ibu-ibu telenovela._

"_Hahaha!~ Tapi aku berkata berdasarkan fakta, lho! Nih! Tuh dia buktinya!~ Akhirnya, Arthur! Akhirnya…" ucap Alfred dengan nada yang terdengar seperti nenek-nenek yang lega mengetahui dirinya akan menimang cucu sembari menunjuk-nunjuk titik kecil merah yang bersarang di pipi kanan sang pemuda Inggris._

"_Haha!~ Tak kusangka orang macem kamu masih muncul aja jerawat Eh, atau malah pertama kalinya, ya?~ Cie, kamu lagi naksir siapa emang? Kalau benda itu muncul 'kan biasanya tanda orang lagi naksir orang!~ Yah, walaupun aneh sih sebab mengetahui kita ini personifikasi negara." ucap Alfred beruntun yang nampaknya tidak didengarkan sama sekali oleh pemuda Inggris yang masih diam terpaku di tempatnya sembari memegangi pipinya itu._

Shock. _Mungkin._

_Sebab memang ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengalami hal itu. Dan bagi Arthur yang memang memiliki fantasi dan kepercayaan tersendiri terhadap _fairy tale and such_, ia pastinya sudah berpikir kemana-mana akan kemunculan benda asing berdenyut di wajahnya ini._

"_Lho, Arthur? Kamu kenapa? Mendadak diem gitu." tanya Alfred bingung melihat reaksi diam sang British yang biasanya pasti akan langsung bereaksi meledak-ledak layaknya tabung gas._

"_A-ah! E-eh! I-itu, anu, AKU NGAMBIL BUKU YANG KETINGGALAN DULU, YA!" ucap Arthur spontan dan beruntun tanpa titik-koma serta nada yang langsung saja kabur meninggalkan sang pemuda Amerika duduk diam terbengang-bengong sendiri melihat reaksi super aneh pemuda beralis berlebih itu._

"_Buset, buku setinggi _Mount Everest _ini masih belum cukup apa? _Jeez!" _gerutu sang pemuda kacamata sambil merebahkan kepalanya ke meja dengan lemas begitu mengetahui jumlah tumpukan buku di meja itu akan bertambah._

* * *

"Ooy! Kemana aja kamu? Sengaja ngasih semua tugas ke aku, ya? Jangan menyalahgunakan jasa seorang _hero_ seperti ini, dong!" sembur Alfred begitu Arthur kembali muncul dengan tidak membawa apapun.

"A-ah, eh, bukan gitu. Eh, tapi baguslah kalau kamu sudah ngerjain semua tugasnya." balas Arthur agak linglung sembari kembali duduk di seberang sang penanya dan mulai mengecek tugas-tugasnya.

"Huh, kau berhutang padaku, ya!" ucap Alfred sembari menggembungkan pipi dan membenahi mejanya yang amat berantakan.

"Hm? Lho, kok tau-tau udah hilang aja? Kamu abis ngapain sih?" tanya Alfred seketika begitu menyadari jerawat kecil yang tadi dilihatnya telah lenyap.

"Ah, kepo banget sih. Sudah yuk, pulang! Aku traktir makan di McD deh!" ucap Arthur sekenanya, berusaha mengalihkan topik yang menurutnya kurang menyenangkan karena takut terus-terusan diledek sebab memang kenyataan dirinya baru pertama kali muncul benda asing itu. Kalau Alfred sih jangan ditanya, dengan _junk food _hampir tiap hari, tentu saja ia sudah sering kali mengalami hal begini.

"Hahaha!~ Ada angin apaan nih yang bikin kamu mendadak baik begini?" tawa Alfred penuh ledekan sembari merisleting tasnya. Arthur hanya mendengus kesal, mungkin lelah untuk melanjutkan perdebatan.

"Ah, aku tahu! Tak kusangka satu jerawat kecil bisa membuat Arthur begini baik! Yeay, Arthur sudah puber!~"

BLETAK

"Jangan keras-keras, _git!_"

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**_A/N_**: Oke, ini menggaje sangat efek liat nilai mtk yang nyariiiiiiiis gak remed! Tau kan gimana empetnya liat nilai yang tinggal sebiiji lagi lolos KKM! #kenapemalahcurhat? Oh, dan sori nyempil-nyempil fisika, bagi yang lagi empet fisika, maap-maap yak! /shot!/ Oke, saya butuh feedback dan concrit di debut(?) pertama di fandom ini ^^.

.

**Sa, reviews are really appreciated =3**


End file.
